Pase lo que pase
by Caeli18
Summary: Sam cuenta la historia de cómo conoció a su "Cupcake", de cómo llegaron a una situación tan extrema de la cuál ya no tienen escape pero están dispuestas a enfrentar. De cómo su "relación clandestina" o de "Amigovias" las llevó hasta un punto en el que ambas sabían que llegaría pero no tan pronto.
1. Chapter 1

Novela: Pase lo que pase.

Capitulo 1: ¿Amigovias?

Sinopsis: Sam cuenta la historia de cómo conoció a su _Cupcake_, de cómo llegaron a una situación tan extrema de la cuál ya no tienen escape pero están dispuestas a enfrentar. De cómo su "relación clandestina" o de "Amigovias" las llevó hasta un punto en el que ambas sabían que llegaría pero no tan pronto.

Bien, aquí traigo un nuevo fanfic, iba a ser un "OneShot" pero es noche y no puedo terminarlo tan apresurado :'( así que mejor lo haré fanfic y sólo tendrá tal vez unos cuatro capítulos, aún no estoy segura xD.

¿Cómo surgió esto?, mmm, bueno, se supone que estaba escribiendo el sexto capítulo de mi fanfic: "Sólo son 365 días" pero de pronto escuché una canción (que es el nombre de este fic) y comenzó a llover y pues salió esto:

Sam's pov:

Esto me da demasiada risa y al mismo tiempo angustia, Carly aún sin soltar mi mano sigue corriendo y yo detrás de ella sin rumbo alguno.

No sé cuánto tiempo llevamos corriendo exactamente, pero el estar demasiado agitada me indica que si es un buen rato, pero ¿Qué importa?, lo bueno es que estoy con mi _Cupcake _y es más que suficiente para mí.

Por fin nos detuvimos en algún parque muy lejos de aquél lugar del que escapamos. Ella se gira para verme de frente y yo comienzo a reír, me pongo algo gacha y sujeto mis rodillas, estoy cansada y ella también lo está, ¿Y cómo no?, corrimos demasiado.

Comienzo a reír sin para y ella me mira extrañada y algo ¿enojada?

-¿Qué es tan gracioso? –interroga en un tono molesto, balbuceó un poco, tal vez por lo agitada que está por haber corrido.

Yo me pongo firme y trato de respirar normal para así poder responderle.

-Todo esto –le digo agitando mis manos para expresarme libremente.

-A mí no me parece gracioso –responde enojada.

-¡Oh vamos, Carly!, no lo puedes negar, en serio es lo más divertido que nos ha pasado –le contesto en un tono alegre.

Me acerco a ella y le tomo de la cintura. Miro fijamente sus ojos y logré que el enojo se le pasara y le saqué aquella sonrisa que tanto he amado.

-De acuerdo, sí –admitió agitando su cabeza un tanto confundida.-Tal vez sí es lo más divertido que nos ha pasado, pero también lo más peligroso –respondió preocupada.

-Oye, estoy segura que nadie vio nada –le dije para relajarla. Me acerqué a sus labios y le di un beso fugaz.-Tú tranquila, mi amor –le dije y volví a depositar un beso fugaz en sus labios. Aún así, ella seguía preocupada.

¡Oh! Pero entonces debo contar cómo es que llegamos a ésta situación tan agitada, preocupada y divertida.

Bien, les contaré:

()()()

Para comenzar, ¿Cómo llegó Carly a mi vida?, eso fue algo totalmente genial y divertido, fue algo sorpresivo.

_Sucedió una mañana que me dirigía al posgrado para estudiar mi maestría, y entonces afortunadamente ella tocó en el mismo salón que yo, ¿y cómo no?, sí durante ese tetramestre sólo se abrió un salón porque sólo lo conformaríamos doce personas._

_Desde el momento se puso en la puerta de entrada al salón, miré a mí alrededor y creo que nadie notó lo que yo, los demás estaban en su mundo, en sus celulares, entonces volví a mirarla y ella seguía de pie observando nerviosa a su alrededor, ¿Estaba perdida?. Por las ventanas del salón noté que era una mañana gris, y entonces se supone que de ese día nada bueno podría suceder, pero ese no era mi caso, porque cuando la miré ahí busqué sus ojos y los de ella estaban sin un punto fijo hasta que chocó con mi mirada, y entonces por fin me miraba fijamente y yo intentaba sostenerle la mirada y lo logré. _

_Ella caminó hacia mí y lo primero que pensé fue "Ella tiene que ser mía". _

_-Disculpa, ¿Este es el salón 233? Estoy algo perdida y en la puerta no está colocado qué salón es –dijo un tanto nerviosa, lo pude notar por su tono._

_-Este es –le respondí en el tono más amable posible que pudiera sacar. _

_-Excelente –dijo y se sentó a mí lado. _

Y entonces quedó claro el cómo llegó a mi vida una persona tan maravillosa que poco a poco se convirtió en mi más grande amor.

Durante todo ese tetra ella sólo me hablaba de mí, desde la segunda semana de clases comenzamos a tutearnos.

Al pasar al segundo tetramestre, nuestra amistad se fue fortaleciendo, le di confianza y ella depositó la suya en mí, todo estaba marchando completamente bien.

Por esos siete meses que llevaba conociéndole, a pesar de ser poco el tiempo, ya podía notar muchas cosas, ella no era una chica cualquiera, ella tenía un enorme compromiso, admitió que lo que estaba estudiando no estaba en sus planes, pero que al menos para asistir con ganas a las clases había encontrado un motivo, y confirmó que ese motivo era yo.

El segundo tetra estaba por finalizar en algunos dos meses más y ya, y mis salidas con ella eran mucho más frecuentes. Hubo una ocasión en la que se quedó hasta muy noche en mi departamento para hacer una tarea en equipo, y entonces fue cuando me enteré de algo que me alegró, decepcionó y entristeció al mismo tiempo.

Ella me confesó que sentía gusto por las mujeres, que era bisexual, eso de alguna forma alegró mi corazón, pero entonces venía algo, que bien pude considerar: lo peor.

_-Mi familia tiene una fortuna muy grande y quieren hacerla crecer si me caso con el hijo de uno de los grandes inversionistas de la empresa de mi padre, su nombre es Freddie Benson –comentó tan triste que le abracé._

_-Pero, no te pueden obligar ¿o sí? –le pregunté sintiendo miedo por su respuesta, temía que me respondiera de manera positiva ante lo que le interrogué._

_-Sí, porque le di mi palabra a mi padre, a mi madre, soy la heredera de todo eso ya que mi hermano: Spencer, logró irse a exponer su arte a todo el mundo –comentó un tanto feliz por el orgullo que sentía por su hermano pero un tanto triste por no poder remover esa promesa que hizo._

_-Pero, oye, tranquila –le dije intentando consolarla.-Puedes lograr que ese Freddie Benson te guste y tal vez puedas quererlo –le dije para animarla y entonces yo misma me estaba lastimando, le estaba alentando a que quisiera al chico el cual ya odio con tan sólo saber que él será el esposo de Carly._

_-Jamás podré quererlo, mi corazón ya está ocupado, quiere a alguien más –dijo y yo le miré fijamente a sus ojos de manera sorprendida, por alguna razón yo sentí esperanza de ser yo esa chica que estaba ocupando su corazón, pero ni siquiera había mencionado si se trataba de chica o chico._

_-¿Y quién lo está ocupando? –le interrogué. La curiosidad me estaba matando poco a poco y Carly seguía callada._

_-Es una chica maravillosa que despertó sentimientos en mí que jamás nadie logró despertar, por la cual me di cuenta que amor es amor y que el género no importa –comenzó a decir y yo comencé a estremecerme con cada palabra que ella estaba diciendo.-Eres tú, Sam, y disculpa mi confesión así tan repentina, pero ya no podía seguir ocultándolo, sólo contigo puedo ser yo misma, me olvido del qué dirán, actúo normal, como soy yo –siguió diciendo nerviosa._

_-No tienes porqué disculparte, Carly, de hecho, yo te estoy agradecida por hacerme la tarea más fácil –le comenté nerviosa.-Tú también me gustas y mucho, de hecho, desde esa mañana gris que te vi, desde ese día yo deseé que fueras para mí –confesé y sentí ganas de llorar. Simplemente con el hecho de saber que ella ya no podía romper su compromiso con ese tal Benson me entristeció por completo._

Pero entonces nada de eso fue obstáculo para que lo nuestro fuera posible, después de ese día, seguimos conviviendo igual o mucho mejor, y entonces sucedió aquél día de septiembre, bajo la lluvia, un hermoso beso, nuestro primer beso.

_Su padre le había quitado el coche por un mes a Carly por alguna discusión donde ella intentaba romper con el compromiso y su padre quiso darle a entender que en tal caso sin su coche no era nada ni sin dinero y con el poder ni aunque intentar buscar empleo lo encontraría, pues el se encargaría de cerrarle las puertas a su hija con tal de que ésta no volviera a salir con la tontería de que quería romper con el compromiso que tenía con su ya novio oficial: Freddie Benson. Yo no tenía auto, pero sí dinero para ambas, y entonces decidimos salir al cine y al terminar la función, para ahorrar lo del taxi o que la tarifa saliera un poco menos decidimos caminar, de pronto el cielo comenzó a tornarse gris, las nubes se acercaban con una velocidad impresionante cubriendo todo el cielo._

_-Parace que va a llover –comentó girando su vista hacia el cielo y después hacia mí._

_-¿En serio? –pregunté en un tono sarcástico._

_-En serio contigo no se puede dialogar nada serio –dijo fingiendo molestia._

_-Es lo más obvio que va a llover, no sé si sólo comentabas o tratabas de afirmarlo –le dije riendo._

_-Sólo comentaba, pero al parecer la señorita "Perfecta" siempre quiere vivir corrigiendo a los demás –dijo molesta._

_Yo sólo seguí riendo. _

_De pronto, comenzaron a caer gotas poco a poco, primero una llovizna y en tan sólo segundos después se soltó la lluvia por completo._

_Carly tomó mi mano y corrimos hasta llegar a una cafetería y cubrirnos de la lluvia bajo ese techo que alargaba hasta la banqueta. _

_-Eso fue divertido –le comenté riendo._

_-Nos podemos enfermar –contestó preocupada._

_-¿y qué?, si nos enfermamos tan sólo será una gripa que nos dejará en cama algunos días pero que valió la pena porque nos divertimos corriendo bajo esos charcos de agua –le dije riendo. Ella me miró confundida y después encontró el lado divertido de la situación y admitió que era gracioso._

_-De acuerdo, sí, fue divertido –dijo sonriendo._

_Afuera de la cafetería se encontraba una banca y le ayudé a Carly a que se sentara mientras me colocaba de rodillas frente a ella para ayudarle a acomodar un poco su cabello el cual estaba demasiado mojado. Ella me tomó del rostro e hizo que le mirara fijamente a los ojos._

_-Gracias por darme días tan maravillosos –agradeció amable. Yo me enderecé para quedar más cerca de su rostro, ella se acercó lentamente hacia mí y entonces sucedió lo que yo no me esperaba, me besó. No sé cuánto pasó tal vez cinco o seis segundos y me separé del beso._

_-¿Qué fue eso? –le interrogué confundida._

_-Sentí la necesidad de hacerlo –respondió.-Corrección, quería hacerlo –dijo sonriendo y se puso de pie ayudándome a también estar de pie. Me tomó de la mano y me hizo caminar hasta el otro lado e la banqueta donde la lluvia aún seguía cayendo._

_-Tú serás mi primer beso bajo la lluvia –comentó mostrando esa sonrisa tan maravillosa. Rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me atrapó en un beso más apasionado, le tomé de la cintura para no caerme y le besé como nunca antes había besado._

_Pero entonces recordé y volví a la realidad, ella ya tenía novio y yo sólo era una amiga más, pero no quise interrumpir con mis pensamientos ese momento tan maravilloso, quería disfrutarlo, e imaginar que era real, sólo eso y ya._

_Después de que la lluvia se calmó, cogimos un taxi y regresamos a mi departamento. Ahí nos secamos, duchamos y preparé un café para entrar en calor ya que por la lluvia nos dio frío._

_Ella estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala principal, yo me acerqué y le di su café en las manos y me senté en el sillón individual, di un sorbo y ella me miró confundida._

_-¿Por qué te sentaste allá? –preguntó_

_-¿No hablaremos de lo que pasó? –le respondí con una pregunta._

_-Claro que hablaremos sobre eso –contestó mirándome.-¿Te arrepientes? –interrogó._

_-No, no, claro que no –contesté algo alterada. Definitivamente no me arrepentía en lo absoluto._

_-Igual yo –comenzó a decir.-No me arrepiento, pero lo que más me duele es que no podemos ser nada más –dijo cabizbaja._

_-Sabes bien que de mi parte seríamos algo más si tú quisieras, yo no tengo algo que me lo impida –le dije en un tono firme y ella levantó su rostro y volvió a mirarme._

_-Ya no sé cómo zafarme del compromiso –dijo triste.-Sabes muy bien que he intentado de todo –siguió.-_

_-Y a pesar de eso estamos viviendo esto a lo cual puedo llamarle: Aventura –le dije y frunció el ceño._

_-¿Qué tratas de decir? –interrogó un tanto confundida y molesta_

_-Mira, por mi parte yo sé que tienes compromiso, es obvio, tienes un novio que sé que te quiere, pero eso a mí no me importa –le dije seria. -Discúlpame por ser tan descarada, pero prácticamente lo que estamos viviendo es como una relación clandestina, amigovias, no sé cómo quieras llamarle, y créeme –hice una pausa.-Yo estoy dispuesta a seguir con eso –terminé y ella sólo me miró más confundida._

Y entonces sí, así comenzó lo nuestro, no era una relación formal, pero no necesitábamos que fuera así, no por el momento, con el simple hecho de saber que era mía emocionalmente y físicamente me bastaba.

Y es que, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré a su lado.

()()()

Guau! Y es que nomás escucho una canción y se me vino ésta idea tan loca, y pues si reciben bien éste fic HAGAMELO SABER DEJADO UN REVIEW para así poder continuarlo.

No olviden checar mi BIO, ahí tengo mis cuentas en fb y tuita y pues ahí para que me sigan y así :P.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Pase lo que pase

Nota: Pues aquí traigo el capítulo dos, jaja :P, creo que aún no se entenderá muy bien la historia pero poco a poco, y creo que sólo será de cuatro caps, aún no lo decido xD.

PD: Ni crean que olvidé la contraseña de y no podía entrar para actualizar xD, jaja, ni crean he :'( ¡Qué triste! :'c, pero ya la guardé en mi celular y no la olvidaré t.t

()()()

Sam's pov

Si nos ponemos a contar el tiempo, ya ha pasado cerca de dos años, y de esos cuento como uno que llevo manteniendo mi relación clandestina con Carly.

Durante todo ese tiempo, Carly siguió intentando romper con su compromiso pero simplemente no pudo, está completamente atada a eso y así como su padre fue capaz de perjudicarle a ella, también sería capaz de perjudicarme a mí, y entonces mis seis años de estudios universitarios se irían a la basura, los cuales estaban dispuesta arriesgar por ella con tal de tenerla a mí lado y salvarla de ese absurdo compromiso. Por supuesto, Carly no me lo permitió, ella al igual que yo intenta protegerme, protegernos.

Nuestra relación era completamente la más bizarra que pudiera existir, es que ni siquiera me podría llamar "Amante", tan sólo yo era su Sam, su rubia y nada más. Y a mí eso me bastaba con tal de seguir teniéndole a mí lado.

Bien, ahora mismo estamos columpiándonos como si fuéramos dos infantes y prácticamente estábamos actuando como tal al huir de esa fiesta de la manera en que lo hicimos. Aún puedo recordar la cara que puso el señor Steven Shay, y la señora (esposa de Steven) ni se diga, fue tan gracioso. ¡Oh!, pero el novio, pobrecito, esa fue la mejor parte, él se quedó totalmente confundido, seguramente después de eso, el señor Shay no descansará hasta vernos totalmente hundidas, pero lo que no sabe es que estoy dispuesta a declararle la guerra y ganarle la batalla, y para lograr eso, sólo me bastará que Carly siga junto a mí.

Pero antes de seguir contando el por qué llegamos a esa situación debo continuar con el relato de la historia de cómo fue llegando Carly a mi vida, de cómo nuestra relación clandestina o de amigovias se fue dando poco a poco, porque no todo fue color de rosa, pasamos nuestras indiferencias, peleas, pero nada del otro mundo, todo lo pudimos superar, porque con tan sólo decirle que pase lo que pase siempre estaré a su lado, eso bastaba y todo se solucionaba.

()()()

_-Yo estoy dispuesta a seguir con eso –terminé y ella sólo me miró más confundida._

_-¿Qué estás tratando de decir? –interrogó, tal vez ya sospechaba a lo que me refería pero ella necesitaba confirmarlo. _

_-¿No lo has notado? –Pregunté alzando mi ceja derecha. Ella negó moviendo la cabeza.-La forma en que me miras, cómo me abrazas, los besos en la mejilla que bien pude percibir, me los dabas en la comisura de mis labios, lo que hemos estado viviendo no fue precisamente una amistad y lo sabes –le dije seria._

_-Bueno … -se detuvo.-No sé qué decir –soltó confundida._

_-No tienes que decir más nada, tan sólo dime si aceptas seguir con esto, no debe ser formal –propuse_

_-¿Ser amantes? –_

_-No lo digas así, sólo ser dos enamoradas y ya, así se escucha mejor –respondí mostrando una cálida sonrisa_

_Ella lo pensó por unos segundos._

_-¿Y bien? –insistí_

_Ella se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí. Me tomó del mentón, puso mi rostro a su altura y me besó._

_Eso lo tomé como un "sí"._

_()()()_

_Recién terminamos nuestro tercer tetramestre de seis en el posgrado, ya sólo faltaban algunos días para las fechas más esperadas del año, o al menos lo eran para aquellas personas que les gusta, sí, Navidad y pronto Año nuevo, ¡Agh!_

_Carly me rogó que pusiera un árbol de navidad en mi departamento y ¿Cómo negarme? Si con sólo ver el brillo de sus ojos al pedírmelo me estremecí y caí a sus pies sintiéndome un genio por cumplirle todos sus deseos._

_Su padre le regresó sus cosas, su auto, su dinero. Todo iba de maravilla, claro, sólo por esa parte, pues para que Carly consiguiera todo eso de vuelta tuvo que comenzar a salir más con su "noviecito", pues su padre le comentó que ya deberían iniciar con el cortejo, pues pronto sería su boda. Sentí rabia, pero ¿Yo qué podía hacer?, absolutamente nada, esa era la respuesta, y para empeorar la situación, ese pobre chico sí estaba enamorado de mi Carly, pero lo único que me dejaba relajada era que Carly jamás sentiría algo por él, aunque reconozco que es tan buena actriz, cuando él iba por ella al posgrado ella actuaba como si lo amara, por una parte pensé que lo hacía aposta para celarme, pero absolutamente no era así, y eso lo comprobé cuando le dio un abrazo, lo giró y me miró poniendo los ojos en blanco rogando que le rescatara para que no salieran tal día. _

_Por fin pasaron los días festivos, adiós navidad, adiós año nuevo, bienvenido cuarto tetramestre, por fin, ya estábamos más cerca de terminar nuestra maestría, y justo Carly y yo cumplíamos ya seis meses de haber iniciado nuestra relación clandestina o de amigovias y un año de haberla conocido, simplemente todo marchaba bien, no me quejaba, la seguía teniendo._

_El primer día de clases la encontré en el salón muy temprano, me acerqué a ella y le abracé por detrás._

_-Te extrañe tanto –le susurré. Ella se giro para encararme sin soltarse de mi abrazo._

_-Yo también, se me hizo eterno el fin de semana –comentó sonriendo._

_-A veces siento lástima por tu novio –le comenté, ella frunció el ceño confundida._

_-¿Por qué? –preguntó_

_-Pues él no tiene la culpa de lo que estamos viviendo, pobre, si se llega a enterar –solté _

_-No sientes ni la más mínima de lástima por él –comentó riendo._

_-Cierto –le dije mostrando una sonrisa._

_Después de que terminaron nuestras clases habíamos acordado ir a mi departamento a pasarla bien, ya sea viendo películas o intentar hacer otra cosa._

_Justo cuando salimos del posgrado, ahí estaba el castaño esperando a Carly._

_-¿Qué hace él aquí? –le pregunté enojada en un susurro mientras nos acercábamos a él._

_-No lo sé, ni siquiera sabía que vendría –respondió nerviosa_

_-Sí, aja –comenté sarcástica._

_Por fin nos acercamos al chico y este tomó a Carly de la cintura y le dio un beso y lo peor fue que Carly le correspondió como si lo deseara. Me asqueó tanto que tuve que girarme para evitar verlo._

_El castaño tenía sujetada a Carly de la cintura mientras se colocaban frente a mí._

_-Hola, Sam –saludó en un tono amable. Le mostré mi sonrisa más hipócrita dispuesta a contestarle._

_-Hola, Freddie –_

_El castaño dio un beso fugaz a mi Carly y por momento me ignoraron._

_-¿A dónde quieres que vayamos a comer? –le interrogó el chico_

_Yo tosí antes de que Carly le respondiera y ella entendió la indirecta._

_-Lo siento, amor, no puedo ir a comer contigo, ya he quedado con Sam –le respondió un tanto nerviosa. Él se giró para verme y yo le sonreí._

_-Así es, Freddie, ella ya quedó conmigo –dije con una sonrisa de satisfacción_

_El castaño tal vez se molestó pero ese día no logró estar con mi Carly y eso simplemente me alegró tanto. _

_Pasamos todo el día juntas, y el resto de la semana también, Carly siempre le tuvo un buen pretexto a su noviecito y eso simplemente me ponía de buenas, el que ella hiciera hasta lo imposible por zafarse y no estar con él sino conmigo, era algo inolvidable. Todas esas cosas que hacía por mí, era algo que jamás olvidaría, al contrario, siempre se lo premiaría. _

()()()

Aún seguíamos balanceándonos en los columpios y Carly se encontraba muy nerviosa.

-Tengo miedo –confesó deteniéndose en el balanceo.

-No deberías, ya estamos muy lejos, no nos encontrarán, no por hoy –confirmé para tranquilizarla

-Freddie no se merece esto –soltó

Y era cierto, ese chico no se merecía nada de esto, pero ella tampoco, no podían obligarla a casarse con alguien a quien no quería.

-Tú tampoco –le dije molesta.-Y mucho menos yo –seguí

-Lo sé, sé que tú no mereces estar en esta situación pero… -se detuvo y pensó un poco.-Yo no te obligué a que tuviéramos esto –

-Eso lo sé –dije elevando el tono y después me calmé.-Pero ¿Lo olvidas?, todas esas veces que me pediste que me alejará lo hice y ¿Quién me buscó? –interrogué más enojada

-Fui yo, lo sé, yo te busqué, pero…

-Pero nada, Shay, y te lo advertí, te dije que yo no puedo estar sin ti y que no aceptaría que me lo volvieras a hacer, te dije que si intentabas volver a dejarme esta vez no lo iba a aceptar –solté molesta y me bajé del columpio caminando a dos metros sobre ella para sentarme en una banca que se encontraba debajo de un árbol

-Odio que me digas Shay –dijo en un tono calmado mientras se acercaba a mí quedando justo al frente a un metro de distancia, le miré de reojo pero después desvíe mi vista al piso.-Sam, lo siento, no iba a pedirte eso, es sólo que…

-Ya no digas nada –le dije volviendo a mirarla. Estiré mi brazo y la jalé hacia mí, la acerqué tomándole de la cintura e hice que se sentara a mí lado. Acaricié su mejilla y ella se encontraba realmente preocupada, angustiada y triste, muy pero muy triste.-Lo que tú decidas está bien para mí –comencé a decirle

-¿A qué te refieres? –interrogó confundida

-Haz lo que consideres correcto –continué.-Yo estaré bien sin ti, en serio, estoy dispuesta a esperarte, si quieres regresa a esa fiesta, discúlpate con tu padre y dile que te casarás con ese chico –le dije conteniendo mis ganas de gritar del coraje.

-Pero sam…

-Pero nada, Carly, ten por seguro que en serio te voy a esperar, no me gusta verte angustiada, ni triste, eso me rompe el alma completamente –confesé

Era lo único que podía hacer para darle solución a esto, al parecer Carly no tenía fuerza para luchar conmigo en esta gran guerra que estaba por desatarse, ella estaba temerosa y yo no podría obligarle a que luchara conmigo contra su padre, porque a fin de cuenta, eso era ese hombre: Su padre, el hombre de su vida, y ella jamás lo había desobedecido tanto como hasta ahora. Y en parte, yo estaba cumpliendo con lo prometido, le dije que pase lo que pase yo siempre estaría a su lado y eso mismo estaba aplicando, si ella se casaba con ese castaño no sería impedimento para seguir con ella, aunque sí me dolería.

Ahora, sólo me quedaba esperar su respuesta, ¿Qué haría realmente mi _Cupcake?,_ ¿Cuál será su decisión?

…

()()()

Sip, fue corto este cap :(, y pues si llegaron hasta acá dejen Review :D.

**Chequen mi bio, ahí están mis cuentas de tuiter, feisbuk y mi correo :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**: Te amo

Bien, pus aquí les traigo el capítulo tres, y ya poco a poco se está desarrollando la historia y, definitivamente no sé de cuántos capítulos será xD.

**Leer, importante**: El otro fic CAM : **"Sólo son 365 días"** no tendrá actualización este mes, y tal vez el otro menos :(, pero es seguro que no lo he abandonado ni nada, de hecho también estoy trabajando en otros fics que aún no sé si publicaré pero pues ya los estoy escribiendo :D.

Sam's pov

_Disfrutando de una maravillosa película, Carly y yo, muy cómodas en el sofá de mi sala, ella recargada sobre mi hombro y yo rodeándole con un cálido abrazo. _

_La película llegó a su fin y ella se puso de pie para apagar el televisor y, después regresó a mí lado y la noté algo ¿preocupada?_

_-¿Pasa algo? –interrogué confundida_

_Ella suspiró y eso me sorprendió, entonces quiere decir que ella absolutamente no había visto la película._

_-Mañana es la fiesta de mi compromiso con Freddie –soltó y mi reacción fue quedarme con la boca abierta, sentía que la quijada me llegaba al piso, mis ojos se abrieron un poco más de lo que se pueden abrir al estar sorprendido._

_-¿Por qué me lo dices hasta ahora? –le pregunté molesta._

_-No encontraba la manera, la hemos pasado tan bien que no quería arruinar el momento –comentó apenada y después se puso de pie y caminó hasta la puerta y después regresó hacia donde yo estaba y yo le seguí el paso, me puse de pie y me paré frente a ella._

_-¿Y decides arruinar este? –Pregunté enojada.-Carly, ¡Por dios!, tú no quieres a ese tipo –le restregué en la cara_

_-Lo sé, pero ya te dije que no puedo cancelarlo, simplemente no puedo, intenté de todo y lo sabes, es algo que debo hacer, tengo que casarme con él –dijo alterada_

_-Okay, okay, cálmate –le dije de inmediato.-Escucha, de acuerdo, no pasa nada, no te preocupes por mí, yo sabía que tarde o temprano eso tendría que pasar, así que ya estoy preparada para lo que viene –le dije para tranquilizarla_

_-No te mereces esto –dijo en un susurro._

_-Tú tampoco, no nos merecemos esto, pero ya hallaré la forma de que estemos juntas sin que tu padre lo arruine, y espero lograrlo antes de que te cases con ese Fredward –le dije y deposité un beso en su frente._

_()()()_

_Yo no lo tenía planeado, yo no quería que fuera de esa manera, pero tenía que hacerlo, algo dentro de mí, una pequeña voz me gritaba que tenía que venir hasta aquí y evitar que mi Carly se comprometiera, tenía que rescatarla a como de lugar._

_-Disculpe –escuché que me habló un hombre con una voz muy varonil._

_-¿sí? –me giré para encararlo, era un tipo alto con un traje negro, al parecer era un tipo guardia o algo así._

_-¿Usted está en la lista de invitados? –interrogó en un tono amable_

_-Oh, verá, tal vez no lo estoy, pero le aseguro que no habrá problema alguno el que yo esté aquí –contesté segura_

_-Lo siento, pero si no está en la lista de invitados o tiene invitación, no le puedo permitir el acceso –dijo_

_-Lo entiendo –dije.-¿Me permite ver su brazo? –interrogué amable_

_-¿Mi brazo? –cuestionó confundido_

_-Sí –confirmé_

_-¿Para qué? –preguntó confundido_

_-Para esto –respondí y le tomé de donde sé para dormirlo apretándole al mismo tiempo del hombro y haciendo que cayera al piso._

_La fiesta de compromiso se llevaría a cabo en el jardín de la casa de los padres de Carly, así que sería al aire libre, tan sólo tenía que esquivar a ese guardia o lo que sea que fuera y ya entrar e ir a la parte trasera de la casa._

_Una vez estando dentro, crucé hasta llegar al jardín y ahí encontré a un montón de gente tal vez "importante" disfrutando de música aburrida. _

_Hay muchas mesas y en el centro un pequeño escenario, tal vez donde se anunciará el compromiso y a dos metros está el grupo que toca música aburrida, tal vez es como que romántica._

_Comienzo a caminar por el sitio tratando de localizar a Carly, hasta que un mesero se acerca con una bandeja ofreciéndome un bocadillo._

_-Disculpe, señorita, ¿desea algo de tomar? –interroga de manera amable_

_Yo sonrío y estoy dispuesta a responderle_

_-No, gracias, pero sí deseo… –Me detuve –l_

_-¿Qué desea? –Preguntó confundido_

_Giré mi vista a la mesa donde se encontraban cupcakes como "Postres" tal vez y ahí a un lado estaba mi Carly._

_-Un Cupcake –terminé y caminé hacia esa mesa._

_-Hola, Cupcake –le dije y ella se asustó_

_-¡Sam! –lo dijo en un susurro algo asustada.-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Cómo lograste entrar? –preguntó preocupada_

_-Dormí al guardia –contesté en un tono divertido_

_-Es mejor que te vayas –dijo preocupada. Me tomó del brazo para acompañarme a la salida pero la detuve._

_-No –le dije de inmediato.-Tú no quieres esto, amor –comencé a decirle pero en un susurro.-Vine a rescatarte, tú no te comprometerás con alguien que ni siquiera te gusta –seguí_

_-Shhhh –me calló de inmediato.-Baja la voz –ordenó.-Ven –dijo y me tomó de la mano para dirigirme a un sitio más privado._

_Nos dirigimos a una esquina de la casa y seguimos conversando._

_-Sam, por favor, no me lo hagas más difícil –rogó con los ojos llorosos._

_-No te lo hago difícil, estoy dispuesta a declararle la guerra a tu padre, a luchar por nuestro amor, pero para eso, necesito que luches conmigo –propuse esperanzada_

_-Sam … Yo … -dejó de hablar y quedó pensativa._

_A lo lejos, noté que un hombre castaño tomó el micrófono y a su lado se encontraba una mujer delgada de cabello negro, con un largo hasta los hombros, un poco más alta que mi Cupcake. _

_-Hola a todos, espero que la estén pasando bien –comenzó a hablar el hombre.-Y pues, ya todos saben el motivo por el que estamos aquí, así que quiero invitar a mi hija y a Freddie a que suban al escenario, por favor –dijo _

_Carly giró su vista, ya que se encontraba de espaldas y después regresó su vista conmigo._

_-Tengo que hacerlo –dijo y caminó hacia el escenario._

_Yo suspiré resignada y le seguí por detrás. Ella subió al escenario y después apareció el castaño a su lado._

_-Bien –comenzó a hablar de nuevo el señor Shay.-Es un gusto anunciar que el motivo de esta fiesta es porque mi hija Carly se comprometerá oficialmente con este jovencito –dijo dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro a Freddie, el cual sólo sonrió._

_Carly se encontraba a la derecha de Freddie y este le tomó de la cintura. Todos los invitados se acercaron al pequeño escenario y obvio yo estaba en primera fila observando como el amor de mi vida estaba a punto de aceptar casarse con alguien a quien no ama._

_-Bien, el micrófono es todo tuyo, Freddie, por mi parte y de mi esposa, ya tienes nuestro permiso para pedir la mano de nuestra hija –mencionó el señor Shay entregándole el micrófono al castaño y después tomó a su esposa de la mano y se hicieron a un lado para dejar en el centro a los tortolitos. _

_-Gracias, señor –agradeció Freddie algo nervioso.-Bien, debo confesar que estoy muy nervioso, pero ¿Cómo no estarlo?, si frente a mí está mu futura esposa, claro –comentó mostrando una sonrisa la cual me dio asco._

_Mi Cupcake mostró una sonrisa forzada, ella absolutamente no estaba lista, pero tenía que hacerlo sólo porque su padre se lo había ordenado y ya._

_-Carly, desde que te vi supe que dios te hizo para mí, cuando mis ojos te miraron a los tuyos me estremeciste el alma y supe que te amaría toda mi vida –comenzó a decir el castaño en un tono tan cursi como si fuera un poeta y yo sólo presionaba mis puños conteniendo las ganas de gritar del coraje.-Así que, por eso, por todos los momentos que hemos vivido juntos, he llegado a la conclusión de que ya es hora de dar el siguiente paso –siguió y mis puños cada vez los presionaba más y más, mientras que Carly no hallaba salida alguna.-¿Aceptas ser mi esposa? –interrogó el castaño en un tono tan tierno que cualquiera se derretiría y caería ante sus encantos, se puso de rodillas y Carly giró su vista hacia mí y, después giró su vista hacia sus padres._

_-Yo, no –contestó de inmediato lo cual dejó confundido a su padre quien reaccionó muy mal._

_-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó el señor Shay muy enojado a su hija, mientras que el tonto de Freddie se ponía de pie algo rojo, pues le dio pena ser rechazado._

_-Dije que no –contestó mi Carly de manera ruda y eso me sorprendió, por fin se estaba revelando.-Yo no me puedo casar con alguien que no amo –siguió_

_-Carly –le gritó su madre como tratando de decirle que guardara silencio._

_-Yo ya tengo a alguien –dijo y bajó de inmediato del escenario corriendo hacia mí.-Ella es mi novia –confesó y todos los invitados tan como yo quedaron sorprendidos._

_Vaya que mi chica estaba tomando valentía._

_-¿Qué has dicho? –preguntó su padre molesto mientras que él y la señora Shay nos miraban con rabia._

_-Lo que escuchaste –contestó Carly y después me besó frente a todos, no fue un beso largo, fue uno muy rápido pero lo disfruté tanto._

_Ahora si comenzaba a sentir lastima por Freddie, el pobrecito estaba todo confundido y tal vez en Shock._

_-Vámonos, Sam –me susurró en los labios y de inmediato reaccioné._

_-¡Señor! –exclamó el guardia al que había dormido hace rato._

_-Alcánzalas –escuché que ordenó el papá de Carly muy molesto pero ya era tarde, pues mi Cupcake y yo comenzamos a correr sin parar y sin mirar atrás._

_()()()_

Y entonces fue así como llegamos a esta situación y, al parecer su valentía ya se había esfumado, porque la noté preocupada y angustiada al mismo tiempo. Ella no estaba dispuesta a luchar conmigo, eso lo podía presentir, es por eso que le propuse que mejor regresara a la fiesta y se disculpara con su padre e hiciera lo que considerara correcto.

-Pero Sam…

-Pero nada, Carly, ten por seguro que en serio te voy a esperar, no me gusta verte angustiada, ni triste, eso me rompe el alma completamente –confesé

Puso su mano sobre mi mano.

-Estoy dispuesta a luchar por nuestro amor, eso es lo correcto, porque eso es lo que quiero hacer –dijo y de pronto noté que su valentía regresó. Eso era todo lo que quería escuchar, que luchará conmigo y a su padre venceremos. Sé que nos vendrán momentos difíciles, pues puedo presentir que el señor Shay nos cerrará las puertas de todo, y tal vez mis años de estudio se vayan a la mierda, pero aún tengo para sobrevivir y el apoyo de una familia que me quiere, así que sé que con Carly a mi lado lograremos vencer todos esos obstáculos.

Pegué mi frente con la de ella.

-Te amo –le confesé en un susurro.

-Yo también te amo –contestó y unió sus labios con los míos en un cálido y duradero beso.

()()()

Lo hice corto para que no sea tan aburrido y les dé sueño xD y a parte es todo lo que pude escribir por hoy :(.

Dejen reviews si llegaron hasta aquí, estaré muy agradecida :D.

**En mi bio pueden encontrar mis cuentas y blablabla ;P. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**: Tanto tiempo

**Nota importante: Aquí les traigo el capítulo final, por fin ya pude terminar con ésta historia xD y podré seguir con las otras :3 wuwuwuw. **

**¡Gracias! :D **

**Una disculpa por haber tardado casi dos meses :'(, pero ezque en la facu se me complicaron las cosas, y los problemas de salud que tenía también hicieron más complicada mi vida, pero ya todo está mejor, y procuraré no tardar en actualizar mis otros fics :3. **

SAM

Ojalá pudiera decir que sí, que todo está bien, que estamos viviendo en un maravilloso mundo lleno de ilusiones y pasiones, pero no. La realidad es otra.

No es que nos hayamos rendido ante la batalla, pero su padre ganó la última y junto con ella, la guerra.

Yo no puedo culpar a Carly, ni mucho menos que la odio, ni nada, es decir, ¿Cómo odiarla?, si ella me dio muchos momentos felices en mi vida, ella alivió por algunos instantes lo amargado que es de mi existir.

¿Qué si me arrepentía de haberla conocido?, No, absolutamente no, claro que no, pero pienso que, tal vez no la conocí en el momento adecuado, y lo que más me duele es que, no pude cumplir la promesa que le hice, de que, pase lo que pase, estaría por siempre a su lado.

A veces pienso que yo no luché lo suficiente, tal vez me faltó tener un poco más de paciencia o fuerza de voluntad. A veces me pregunto si realmente amaba tanto a Carly como solía decírselo, ¿De verdad hasta mi vida daba por ella? No lo sé.

Los últimos recuerdos que me dejó Carly fueron aquellos en los que, en esa época la empezamos a pasar tan mal que, incluso llegué a pensar que era mejor morir que seguir así.

_Carly ya no volvió a saber nada de su padre desde ese día que escapamos de su fiesta de compromiso. _

_No sería tan tonta como para llevarla a mi departamento, así que de inmediato planeé un segundo escape, uno fuera de esa ciudad. Uno donde su padre no nos pudiera encontrar. _

_-Escucha, Carly, no tendremos mucho tiempo –le dije entrelazando mi mano con la de ella._

_-Lo sé –respondió asustada_

_-Iremos a mi departamento, tomaré el dinero y después nos iremos de esta ciudad ¿de acuerdo? –le propuse. Ella sólo asintió y me siguió._

_()()()_

_El primer mes, resultó ser maravilloso, aunque, al principio, mi madre se preocupó al enterarse que un importante empresario me estaba buscando, porque según, secuestré a su hija, pero todo se aclaró, le llamé, le expliqué, y en cuanto a las autoridades, entendieron que, el señor Shay sólo quería destruir una relación porque no estaba de acuerdo. _

_Carly y yo estábamos viviendo en un departamento mucho más pequeño de lo que era el mío, el cual conseguí gracias a un señor que nos encontramos en una gasolinera. _

_Los primeros problemas fueron muy tontos, tan sólo eran de aquellos que tiene una niña rica, que estaba acostumbrada a todo, y no a quedarse sin nada._

_-Sam –me habló Carly cuando entró al pequeño departamento por primera vez._

_-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté confundida entrando detrás de ella._

_-Te amo pero, no pienso quedarme aquí –dijo girándose para encararme._

_-Es lo que puedo pagar por ahora –le respondí sorprendida_

_-De acuerdo, te entiendo, pero, por lo menos dime que me comprarás ropa –dijo un tanto resignada_

_-Sí, amor, ten por seguro que te compraré ropa –le respondí. _

_Dejé en el piso la mochila que hace segundos sostenía en mi hombro y ella siguió explorando el departamento al igual que yo._

_Sí que era pequeño, pero, no estaba tan feo, es decir, contaba con un baño, una habitación, una pequeña cocina, y una salita, todo en espacio reducido, pero al menos lo tenía, y lo mejor de todo, amueblado. _

_Los muebles no eran muy formales, pero no estaban sucios, todo se resumía a que era un departamento para aquellas personas de clase media, como yo, las cuales sí nos podíamos conformar, pero, estoy segura que a Carly le costaría un poco._

_-Regreso más tarde –le dije y estuve a punto de salir pero me detuvo._

_-¿A dónde vas? –preguntó molesta_

_-A buscar trabajo, amor –le contesté sorprendida por el tono de voz que usó conmigo_

_-No me quedaré sola –dijo indignada_

_-Pues tienes que, yo debo encontrar un empleo aquí, para poder comprarte tu ropa, y darle más alegría a este departamento –le dije_

_-¿Y qué se supone que haré yo? –preguntó _

_-Tal vez limpiarlo un poco, ponerlo presentable –le respondí.-Amor, yo no te estoy pidiendo que trabajes, yo no permitiría eso, tan sólo, quédate aquí y ya –le dije y deposité un beso en sus labios._

_()()()_

_El segundo mes no había mejorado nada, ni el tercero, ni al cuarto, pues, mi Cupcake aún no aprendía a hacer de comer, y se molestaba por mis llegadas tardes en muchas ocasiones, pensando lo peor de mí, cuando la realidad era otra._

_Eran las 3:00 a.m. y yo me quedé horas extras trabajando en aquél bar en el que conseguí trabajo, y era uno muy bueno, tan sólo era mesera, recibía muy buena propina, y a parte la paga que me daban. _

_Al entrar al departamento lo hice con cuidado, imaginé que Carly estaría dormida, pero no fue así._

_Ella estaba esperándome, sentada en el sofá, con tan sólo la luz de la lámpara en la mesa, mientras ella sostenía un pequeño libro._

_-Por fin llegas –dijo poniéndose de pie para encender la luz, dejando su libro en el sofá y cruzando sus brazos. _

_Ella estaba molesta._

_-No creí que me esperarías hasta muy tarde –le dije sorprendida._

_Iba a darle un beso pero ella se quitó._

_-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó enojada y se volvió a sentar en el sillón._

_La seguí y me senté a su lado, pero con cierta distancia._

_-En el bar, trabajando –le respondí un poco temerosa._

_Esta Carly Shay no la había conocido, juraría que alguien me la cambió._

_-¿Por qué mientes? Seguro estabas con alguien más –dijo enojada_

_-Ahí vas de nuevo –le reclamé y solté un gruñido.-¿Sabes?, estoy muy cansada, y no tengo humor para escuchar tus reclamos –le dije y me puse de pie dispuesta a irme a la habitación_

_-Para mí ya no tienes tiempo –contestó enojada._

_-Carly, ¿Qué no entiendes?, en serio me esfuerzo, intento ganar más dinero para darte lo mejor, para poder darte al menos una migaja de la vida que llevabas –le dije girándome para encararla nuevamente._

_-Sólo son excusas –respondió y eso me mató. _

_¿Era cierto lo que estaba viendo y escuchando?, ella, no estaba valorando mis esfuerzos. ¡Qué poca!_

_()()()_

Pero entonces, ella por fin se cansó, y al octavo mes se marchó. Pero no porque ella quisiera realmente, sino porque, su padre nos encontró.

Recordar eso cada que puedo, me sigue doliendo, es como si, después de tantos años, fuera la única herida que sigue fresca, que, de algún modo, no sé por qué, pero, así seguirá, y no secará ni cicatrizará.

Y sobre todo, era incómodo recordarlo estando aquí, en mi maravillosa oficina. A veces pienso que, por algún lado, estuvo bien que Carly se fuera de mi lado, digo, gracias a eso, por fin pude conseguir trabajo de la carrera que estudié, escalé puestos, y por fin pude poner mi propio negocio, el cual, con el paso de los años, creció y creció, hasta ser la empresa más importante de las agencias de diseño para campañas publicitarias.

También pienso que, eso tenía que pasar tarde o temprano, es decir, aún éramos muy jóvenes, tal vez nunca fue amor de verdad, tan sólo teníamos 20 años, yo creo que, aún no alcanzaba un grado de madurez alto.

Es increíble pero han pasado 4 años desde entonces, y yo lo sigo recordando de manera impresionante, con cada detalle, a la perfección, como si hubiera sido ayer.

Lo más triste de recordarlo tan recientemente, mucho más que antes, es que, me enteré que ella se encuentra en la ciudad, y que lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por mí pero, pedí que nadie le contará nada de lo que he hecho. ¿Para qué?, si la última vez que nos vimos, no terminamos nada bien.

Mi amiga, y asistente Mónica, me dice que, es muy cruel de mi parte hacer eso, y también cobarde, al no dar la cara. Pero, es que ella no conoce mi historia, ella no sabe que sufrí mucho por su partida, y que si la vuelvo a ver tal vez le reclamaré, y la madurez que he construido se vaya al piso.

_()()()_

_El octavo mes, al menos las peleas habían disminuido, Carly y yo ya estábamos llevándonos mejor, pensamos que tal vez, los meses anteriores, tan sólo eran una mala racha. _

_Había decidido no quedarme tiempo extra, este día quería que Carly y yo la pasáramos bien, sin una mínima pelea, hoy más que nunca, quería estar mucho tiempo a su lado._

_Al llegar a casa, vaya sorpresa la que me llevé, ahí estaba el señor Shay. _

_-¿Qué hace usted aquí? –le pregunté un tanto enojada y confundida._

_Carly estaba sentada a su lado en el sofá, se veía preocupada, angustiada, confundida, y yo odiaba eso, odiaba que ella se pusiera así, porque como había dicho anteriormente, eso me mataba completamente._

_-No vine a buscar pelea, Sam –respondió el señor Shay un tanto relajado y seguro._

_Me acerqué a Carly y me puse de rodillas frente a ella._

_-Carly, ¿Quieres explicarme? –le pregunté en un susurro_

_Ella sólo asintió y se puso de pie._

_-Vayamos a la habitación –me dijo y yo me puse de pie para seguirla._

_Al entrar al cuarto, cerró con delicadeza la puerta, me senté en la cama y ella se recargó cruzándose de brazos._

_-¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté confundida_

_-Tengo que irme con mi padre –comenzó a decir_

_-¿Qué? –fue lo único que pude decir_

_-Sam, no me gusta esta vida que llevo, tú lo has visto, hemos peleado desde que comenzamos a vivir, tal vez, ni siquiera te amo realmente, creo que sólo era un capricho mío de saber que se sentía estar con una mujer –dijo sin traba alguna, disparó las palabras lo más rápido que pudo. Su crueldad no la midió, creo que no le importó si sus palabras me mataban del dolor._

_-Te estás rindiendo –le dije _

_-Tal vez –respondió con sus ojos llorosos_

_-¿Qué te dijo él para que tomaras esta decisión? –le pregunté enojada_

_-Mi padre sólo quiere lo mejor para mí, y hasta hoy lo pude entender –dijo defendiéndolo._

_-Pues qué raro –respondí.-Pero, está bien, vete –le dije y sentí como un hueco se hacía grande en mi interior, uno muy vacío, pues así estaba quedando al saber que en pocos segundos estaría perdiendo a mi verdadero amor._

_-Sam –me habló con su voz quebrantada. Yo me puse cabizbaja, y ella se acercó a mí lentamente. Me tomó de la barbilla y elevó mi rostro a su altura.-Te amo mucho –me dijo mirándome a los ojos, y entonces me dejó más que confundida, cómo podía decírmelo así, y lo peor de todo es que, ella me estaba dejando, y al decirme esas palabras tan lindas, pude notar en sus ojos ese brillo tan lindo de la sinceridad, ella me estaba diciendo la verdad, y eso era lo que más me dolía, porque ella estaba dejándome amándome y amándole, entonces, no tenía sentido. _

_Quise detenerla, pero no más, ya había hecho mucho, ya había sufrido mucho, entonces creo que, ya era hora que todo esto acabara, porque también me puse a analizar que, yo aún no había logrado darle la vida que ella merecía llevar o que estaba acostumbrada a llevar, así que por eso, ya no dije nada, me detuve, me rendí, al igual que ella._

_()()()_

-Sam, no olvides que tienes una junta para que veas la campaña de la línea de ropa de Miami –dijo Mónica entrando a mi oficina e interrumpiendo por completo mis pensamientos.

-¡Rayos!, lo había olvidado –le dije un tanto molesta por mi falta de atención.

-¿Sabes?, por fin se me hizo conocer a la tal Carly Shay –comentó y la fulminé con la mirada.-Oye, tranquila, digo, no es que te interese, así que te dará igual si te hablo de ella o no –dijo Mónica en un tono burlón.

-No tengo tiempo para escuchar cosas que no me interesan –le contesté

-¡Oh!, bueno, entonces, no te importará saber que ella se ve muy bonita, incluso igual a como me la describiste, sólo que más madura –siguió hablando.

-Ya detente, en serio, por favor –le pedí de la manera más atenta

-Habla con ella –propuso

-¿Para qué? –le pregunté sacada de onda

-Es lo más obvio, para que arreglen su situación, estoy segura que quedaron muchas cosas pendientes entre ustedes –dijo muy segura.

-Cosas que quedaron en el pasado –le respondí de inmediato

-De acuerdo, está bien, mejor no insisto –dijo resignada.-Oye, ¿y si vamos por un helado antes de que te vayas a tu junta importante? –preguntó como niña pequeña

-No hay tiempo para eso, Mónica –le dije molesta.

-Sólo pasamos por el helado y ya –respondió

-De acuerdo, vayamos –le dije.

Me puse de pie y salimos de mi oficina.

()()()

Al llegar a la heladería, noté que la fila para pedir los helados estaba muy larga, así que decidí sentarme a la mesa, y mandar a Mónica a que los comprara.

Mi celular comenzó a sonar, así que comencé a buscarlo en mi bolso, y con esa pequeña distracción, para cuando giré mi rostro al frente, ahí estaba ella, Carly Shay.

Ella aún no notaba mi presencia, pero, con eso, pude contemplar que era cierto lo que Mónica me dijo, ella se veía casi igual, la diferencia era que, se veía más madura, y también cambió su estilo de vestir. Ya no era más aquella chiquilla que conocí, con jeans y blusas a la moda, ahora usaba un vestido formal color negro, cabello suelto, zapatos de tacón alto, y sus labios los pinto con un rojo muy profundo, lo cual debo admitir, sentí ganas de volver a besarlos.

Por fin me miró, y ella me sonrió, era como si ella supiera que yo estaría aquí, y entonces se acercó.

-Sam –me habló en un tono tan amable, tan suave, que provocó que en mi interior con tan sólo esa forma de hablar, se sintieran miles de emociones por dentro, y todavía mejor aún, si vieran su sonrisa, y la seguridad de ella misma, juro que cualquiera se enamoraría, ezque eso era tan fácil, me refiero a que, era tan fácil que todos se enamoraran de ella, y ¿Cómo no?, si con su forma de hablar, con el brillo de sus labios, con esa carita de ángel, y toda ella era perfecta, pero eso sí, nadie jamás podría amarla como yo, eso sí era seguro.

-Carly –respondí poniéndome de pie frente a ella.

Seguido llegó Mónica con dos helados colocados en una canasta y los puso en la mesa.

-Provecho –dijo y se fue.

Carly sonrió y entonces entendí que, todo fue planeado por Mónica, y me las pagaría en cuanto le hiciera rendir cuentas.

-Sabía que si iba a buscarte a tu empresa, dirías cualquiera excusa para no hablar conmigo –dijo sentándose y después yo me senté.

-Claro, para ti, todo lo que yo digo son excusas –respondí recordando un poco el pasado y sintiendo coraje.

-No quiero que peleemos –dijo.-Quiero que aclaremos muchas cosas –siguió diciendo.-La última vez que nos vimos…

-La última vez que nos vimos me quedó muy clara tu decisión, y si me permites, tengo que irme, no quiero llegar tarde a una junta –le dije y me puse de pie, pero ella reaccionó de inmediato y me detuvo.

-Espera, Sam, por favor –rogó y entonces, me sentí miserable, en sus ojos tan lindos estaba viendo el miedo que ella tenía, pude percibir su angustia, y como dije, verla así me mataba, me dolía hasta el alma, y hasta hoy día, también.

Ella tomó mi mano, y entonces me estremecí por completo, volver a sentir su manera de tocarme, me provocaba muchas sensaciones, y al mismo tiempo confusiones.

Aún la seguía amando, y mucho.

-Te amo mucho –soltó de pronto y entonces me fui de este mundo, y me llevó a recorrer uno que no había recorrido desde hace años, me llevó a ese que cada que me decía esas palabras tan lindas, me hacía olvidar de todo lo malo, y sólo sentía felicidad, y nada más.

-Carly, ha pasado tanto tiempo –le respondí, y creo que escuché el crujido de su corazón.

-Lo sé –dijo ella con su voz quebrada.

Ambas volvimos a sentarnos, pero ella seguía sin soltar mi mano, y después la entrelazó más.

-Sam, ¿No te das cuenta?, a pesar de que ha pasado tanto tiempo, yo te sigo amando –confesó, y ¿Sabes cómo veo esto?, como un prueba, como algo que tenía que pasar para llegar a este momento, porque no me puedes negar que, tú aún sigues sintiendo algo por mí –dijo y entonces me solté de su agarre de inmediato.

Eso me puso a pensar, y entonces, perdí la junta, porque decidí quedarme a platicar con Carly, me explicó con detalles cada situación que pasó en su vida, y yo también le conté lo que pasé.

Por cierto modo, ambas sufrimos y moríamos lentamente, cada quien a su modo, pero siempre nos levantábamos pensando en lo mismo, en algún día volver a encontrarnos.

Pasaron tantas cosas en su vida y en mi vida, y entonces me di cuenta que, tal vez teníamos que enfrentar algunas batallas por nuestra cuenta, y que la verdadera guerra era recuperar nuestro amor, y por fin estábamos aquí, frente a frente, después de tantos años, y tal vez hoy se tenía que decidir, si ésta última batalla finalizaba o seguía en pie para seguir luchando.

Después de que volvió a decirme esas bellas palabras, que dicen "Te amo mucho", comprobé muchas cosas, yo la quiero a mí lado, para siempre, y si la tengo aquí frente a mí, no la puedo dejar ir, no otra vez. Y también me di cuenta, que todo este tiempo la he estado amando incondicionalmente, así que no importa ya nada, si me miente o no, la seguiré queriendo.

-Carly –le hablé y ella me miró confundida.-¿Recuerdas la promesa que te hice hace años?, una que decía que pase lo que pase, seguiría por siempre a tu lado –le pregunté esperanzada.

-Sí, la recuerdo perfectamente –respondió ella en un tono triste.

-Sigue en pie –le dije y ella quedó sorprendida.-Y tengo que confesarte que todo este tiempo supuestamente estaba esperando a que llegara el olvido, pero yo muy bien sabía que jamás iba a llegar, porque lo que realmente estaba esperando era, volver a ver tu sonrisa, y volver a escuchar que me amas, y ahora que lo he conseguido, no te dejaré ir, no más –le confesé y vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Simplemente ella tenía todo lo que a mí tanto tiempo me hacía falta, yo sí podía olvidarla, y sí tenía la fuerza de voluntad para dejarla a un lado, pero no quise hacerlo, siempre estuve esperanzada de volver a tenerla, así que, mi promesa sigue en pie, y para siempre, por el resto de mi vida.

¡Fin!

()()()

**Y hasta aquí llegó el mini-fic :), gracias por leer y recuerden que en mi bio pueden encontrar más historias mías, ya comencé a escribir Elsanna, y amm también encontrarán mis cuentas de feisbuk y tuiter, de hecho, creo que ya hay gente que me agregó a fb y los acepté, ya que aceptó a todos, y en tuiter doy follow a todos. **


End file.
